A Little Splash of Wine
by iLikeMuffins100
Summary: Grantaire and Eponine meet at the barricades and realize what they have in common. Granataire/Eponine AU.


Kay, so this is a Eponine/Grantaire fic, if you don't like that pairing, don't read it. There's some implied Enjy/Ferre too. So this is of course and AU fic.

Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Eponine sighed. She had been stupid enough to fall for a boy who didn't know she existed and became so obsessed with him that she led him to the barricades to both die.

_This is great, just great, I've lead him to our deaths, and he still won't notice me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Grantaire had awoken from his drunken stupor. For once. It was then when he realized that he was at the Corinth during Enjolras' revolution. He sighed. Enjolras was always going to care more about the revolution then him. Of course, revolutions usually don't get drunk everyday and go on drunken rants about nothing.

_He never loved me. Only his revolution. And probably Combeferre. Argh. That pretty boy nerd. I'll kill that bastard._

At this thought, Grantaire decided to go outside of the Corinth to go find a bayonet and stick it through that geek's back. As he walked out he thought he saw Jehan in an oversized trench coat, but it appeared to be a homely girl in boys' clothes. She looked angry as she watched Marius attempting to blow up the barricade. Grantiare walked over to her.

"So," he asked, "Who are you? I've never seen you before…unless I was drunk when I meet you.."

"Oh. Hi. 'm Eponine." She answered.

"OH! You're Marius' stalker, right?" He asked, not realizing how rude it is to call someone a stalker.

The gamine didn't reply. Her eyes welled up with tears. She began to cry on Grantaire's shoulder. " I love-_huh!-_him! But-_huh!-_he-_huh!-_doesn't even-_huh!_-notice me-_huh!_" She sobbed. Grantaire tried to console her, but he was never good with emotions. Then he realized how he could relate to her, even though she seemed to have it a bit harder.

"I know how you feel. I love someone who doesn't care about me either." He tried to smile at her, but her crying was too annoying.

"Really?" She asked. She smiled a bit. _Someone who can __really __relate to me! _"Whats she like?

"Um…ah…its not a girl… anyways, I think he's married to his revolution there…and he probably loves some nerd too" He answered. He looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's alright, well it really ain't. I mean, being gay and all is, but seeing as he don't love you." She told him. He smiled a bit. She wasn't judging him. She seemed nice, aside from the obsessive-stalker tendencies.

"Well, I do like girls too, so I'm not entirely gay." He said. Eponine looked up at him. He looked a bit like Marius, if you squirted your eyes really tightly. _A scruffy-looking, adorably ugly Marius _she thought to herself.

"'m sorry monsieur, I don't think I got your name." She told him.

"Grantaire. Denis Grantaire." He told her. "So, Pontmercy? Really? Not to be rude, but he's such a dolt, and come on, he like perms his hair. He's a bit spacey too, isn't he" He inquired her.

"I guess, he gots a girl he's crazy 'bout too. My sister and brother say I needs to get over 'im." she sighed. Grantaire thought about Enjolras. He needed to get over him. Eponine looked up at him again. "You're really nice to talk to, ya know, monsieur?" Eponine liked this man, even though she had only known him a few minutes. She wiped her tear strained face and nose with her oversized coat. "Ya say you liked girls too?"

Grantiare looked at her. _She's certainly not pretty, and she could use some food, but she's okay, and maybe I'm a little more suited to her_ _than Enjolras. And she thinks I'm nice to talk too_ "Yeah" he answered

"Do ya think if ya ever get over that boy, ya could give a street gamine a try?" She asked nervously and hopefully.

"Sure." He smiled at her. "Hey, why don't we leave this barricade? I doubt we're really missing anything there"

She smiled and shrugged. "You're probably right." He offered her his hand and they walked away from the barricades.

And boy, did they miss a lot.


End file.
